Total Script Re-Write
by Raggetymanftw
Summary: This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way. Please review! :D There is going to be swearing and some background destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way. Please review! :D**

* * *

**Total Script Re-write**

Chapter 1:

Sam knelt beside Dean's lifeless body. The blood had stopped pouring out of the wound in Dean's chest that Metatron had made with his Angel blade. The blood had stopped flowing because Dean's heart had stopped beating.

Sam rose to his feet, determined to find a way to bring Dean back, when suddenly, there was a whoosh of air from beside him.

A woman had appeared. She was tall, nearly six feet. She had long ash blond hair that was nearly as long as her waist and fell in ringlets. Her bright green eyes where alight with barely contained fury. She looked at Sam.

"This is bullshit," She said, looking him right in the eye. "This is complete and utter bullshit!" The woman had a fancy British accent and her voice and had a slight lilt to it.

Sam frowned at her. "Who are you? And what is bullshit?" Sam asked her, Dean's death moving out of the fore-front of his mind temporarily.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now. And what is bullshit? This whole scenario! Dean's death? Wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen!" The woman said, her voice brimming with anger.

Sam's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, shocked.

The woman looked at him. "Your life, everything that has happened to you and your family is against God's original plan." The woman said.

Sam looked skeptical. "How do you know that?" Sam asked.

The woman's eyes locked on Sam's. "Because I was there when He made them." The woman said ominously. She turned to Dean. "First things first." She said.

The woman walked over to Dean and rested her hand on his chest. A glowing light was expelled from the woman's hand. A moment later, Dean let out a huge breath and his eyes opened wide.

"Sammy? Cas? What happened?" Dean croaked out. Sam let out a laugh of disbelief and pulled Dean into a hug.

"You were dead, man!" Sam said, clinging to Dean as if for dear life. Dean was finding it hard to breathe.

"Dude. Oxygen." Dean said.

"Oh," Sam replied, pulled back, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"How am I back?" Dean asked. "You said I died."

"I brought you back." The woman said, moving into Dean's line of sight.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Are you an angel?"

The woman chuckled sweetly. "Well, no. I'm more than that." The woman said. She grinned. "I'm a Goddess."

* * *

**So, who is this Goddess, and why does she want to help the Winchesters', Dean in particular? Keep reading and you'll find out. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way.**

* * *

**Total Script Re-Write**

Chapter 2:

"A Goddess, huh?" Dean said, sitting up, but feeling slightly woozy. "Why would you help me?"

"Careful, don't get up too fast, you were dead for at least ten minutes." The Goddess said. "And why would I help you? I am the Goddess of Balance. The God you know, that the Angel's call 'Father' is the God of Creation. He is my brother."

Dean and Sam gasped. The Goddess rose her hand to stop the two from saying anything, indicating she was going to continue her story.

"Something has kept me away from this planet for a few thousand years, and I intend to find out who or what did it and why they have interfered in God's plan." The Goddess said.

Sam glanced at Dean before looking at the Goddess. "What was God's original plan?" Sam asked.

The Goddess sighed. "Mary Winchester was never supposed to die." The Goddess said. "Neither was most of your friends and family."

"What does that mean though?" Sam asked, moving toward the Goddess.

There was a pause. "I was there when the Earth was created. I am not only the Goddess of Balance, but of Nature as well. I was there when Castiel was born." The Goddess said, a smile on her face. "He was always my favourite. My brother always said that Castiel was meant for great things. God created him with a rebellious streak and a soul infused with his Grace. He said Castiel was to protect the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. To love him and to be with him, always."

The Goddess turned and grinned at Dean. "I suppose that part of the plan succeeded. You managed to bring out the rebelliousness in young Castiel." The Goddess said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah, well, 'rebellion' is really loud at one am when you're trying to sleep." Sam muttered under his breath.

The Goddess laughed and Dean threw a pillow at his brother's head. What happened between him and Castiel was personal and he didn't like Sam commenting on in, especially in front of Goddesses.

The Goddess suddenly turned serious. "I am here to give you a choice, both of you a choice. The original plan was that John and Mary would raise you and Mary would teach you how to be hunters without necessarily making you live the life." The Goddess said. "The choice is this; I can go back in time and insure that this future is the one that happens or I can fix the now, restore the angels' Grace, kill Metatron and remove the Mark of Cain."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, their eyes wide. "You can do that?" Sam gasped.

The Goddess nodded. "What would happen to us? If we asked you to go back a change it?" Dean asked, worried about Castiel.

"The life you know now will cease to exist. You will have a chance to start over. No having to go to Hell, no Apocalypse, no Hunger Games scenario with the Children. Sam, you could become a lawyer if you wanted, marry Jessica. Dean, you could have any life you wanted." The Goddess said.

"What about Cas?" Dean asked in a small voice.

The Goddess smiled. "I can give Castiel all the memories of this universe, if that is what you both want. He was always destined to be with you Dean. Always. You are soul mates, the pair of you." The Goddess said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. The communicated non-verbally. Dean let out a huge breath. He met the Goddess's eyes. "Can we start again?" Dean asked. The Goddess smiled.

"Yes you can. There is a lot of work I must do first, but it will feel like no time for you. Soon, the two of you can start again. " The Goddess said and with a flash of light, the Goddess was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Yes, I wasn't kidding when I said total script re-write :P I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way.**

* * *

**Total Script Re-Write**

Chapter 3:

The Goddess began by finding Castiel in current times. He had been honoured by her presence and had fallen to his knees. She told him what she had said to the Winchesters' and about their decision. Castiel also agreed to the terms.

"Now Castiel, one other thing before I go, are you willing to have all your current memories put into the earlier version of you? If you are going to be Dean Winchester's guardian angel, then you should know everything about him." The Goddess said, smiling at Castiel.

Castiel seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding his head solemnly. "Yes. Thank you, Goddess." Castiel said. The Goddess smiled at him and rested her fingers on his temple and closing her eyes for a second. She looked down and smiled at Castiel.

"It is done. I shall be seeing you soon, my child." The Goddess said. And with that, she was gone.

The wind was chilly the evening of November 2, 1983. The Goddess appeared in the room just as Azazel dripped blood into baby Sam's mouth. Mary had just run into the room as well. The Goddess froze them both.

The Goddess glared at Azazel. "You do this on Lucifer's orders?" The Goddess said to the demon.

"Yes." Azazel replied once the Goddess allowed him to use his mouth.

"Do you know who is responsible for keeping me away from this Earth for the past 10 thousand years?" The Goddess asked.

Azazel frowned. "No, Goddess, I have no idea." The demon said.

The Goddess arched one perfect eyebrow. "Do you know anyone who would have that kind of power?" The Goddess asked.

Azazel shook his head. The Goddess released a huge sigh. "Fine. You are no longer useful." The Goddess said. She rested her palm on his forehead. Light burst from behind his eyes and from his mouth. Azazel fell to his knees, his eyes burnt out. With a wave of her hand, the Goddess removed Azazel's body from existence.

The Goddess unfroze Mary and told her to sit down. Mary stared at her, wide eyed.

"I am the Goddess of Balance and Nature," The Goddess began. "Someone has been messing with the time lines and God's plan. I have come back from the future to set things to rights, to restore balance."

Mary blinked. "I was supposed to die, wasn't I?" Mary asked.

The Goddess smiled softly. "No, you were never supposed to die, or at least not for a very very long time. You were killed before your time and Sam and Dean were raised in a painful and dangerous world in your absence." The Goddess said.

Mary gasped. "And what am I to do now?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the Goddess before her. The Goddess smiled at Mary.

"You are to train them as hunters, but not in the lifestyle of hunters. Teach them to defend themselves and teach them all you know about hunting. Talk to Bobby Singer. He will help you. You must tell John everything. I will do everything in my power to help you as well." The Goddess said.

Mary frowned. "I didn't want my children to become hunters." Mary said.

The Goddess smiled again. "They don't have to. The option just has to exist. Sam will most likely grow up and go to Stanford University and meet a young woman named Jessica and marry her. He will be a successful lawyer." The Goddess said.

"And Dean?" Mary asked. The Goddess sighed.

"His future is not so set in stone. Now that you are alive, a lot more options have presented themselves. Dean is the Righteous Man, chosen by God. What he decides to do with that information is up to him. Don't tell him about who he is until he is old enough. Not until he is ready." The Goddess said.

"But what does that mean, Righteous Man? I know the legend that the Righteous Man is supposed to stop the Apocalypse, but if you've come back in time to fix everything, does that mean that the Apocalypse won't even happen?" Mary asked.

The Goddess nodded slightly. "There are ways that the Apocalypse can still occur. There is more than one way to open the Cage that contains Lucifer. Dean may still be needed." The Goddess said.

Mary sighed. "I just wanted them to have a normal life, a normal apple-pie life." Mary said, almost sadly.

The Goddess dropped to her knees in front of Mary and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright. I am sending an angel to watch over you. Specifically Dean. His name is Castiel, but he will be invisible most of the time." The Goddess said. "There is still much work that has to be done. John is asleep on the couch downstairs." The Goddess said. She clicked her fingers and suddenly John was in front of them, wide awake and confused.

"You're gonna want to sit down John." Mary said.

He frowned. "Why?" He asked. The Goddess clicked her fingers and another chair appeared beside Mary's.

"Because we have a lot to discuss." The Goddess said.

* * *

The conversation with the Winchesters' had gone well. John still needed a bit of time to get his head around it, but he had his whole life to do that.

The Goddess's next stop was Hell. Demons cowered away from her light and power, none of them brave or powerful enough to even attempt to look at her, let alone challenge her. She walked straight into one of the main torture chambers where Alastair was cutting up some poor, unfortunate soul. Alastair turned when he felt her presence.

A slimy grin slid onto Alastair's face. "Great Goddess, how marvelous it is to see you! What brings you down to my neck of the woods?" He asked, as if attempting to be pleasant in front of the soul he was torturing.

"I am looking for Lilith." The Goddess said in a monotone voice.

Alastair grinned. "She is in the Pit. Chained as per usual. She enjoys it far too much." Alastair said.

The Goddess nodded and turned from Alastair's chamber and headed for the Pit.

Surprisingly enough, the Pit was exactly as you imagined it to be. Hot and painful. The Goddess moved through the demons towards where Lilith was.

Lilith chuckled when she saw the Goddess. "Long time no see, silly goose." Lilith said in a sing-song voice. "Where have _you_ been all this time?"

"That is none of your concern, Lilith!" The Goddess snapped.

Lilith laughed softly. "Then what are you doing here?" Lilith asked.

The Goddess smiled. "I'm here to kill you. Silly goose." The Goddess said, echoing Lilith's earlier words. Fear flashed through Lilith's eyes. Lilith attempted to free herself from her bindings, but she couldn't. She fought and she fought, but she couldn't break free.

The Goddess rested her palm on Lilith's forehead and in a flash of light, Lilith was dead.

The Goddess then found Meg and Tom, Azazel's Children. The Goddess killed Tom as a warning to Meg to not start anything. Meg, angry and scared, agreed.

* * *

When the Goddess arrived in Heaven, the angel's fell to their knees, happy to see their 'aunt' had returned. The Goddess immediately sought an audience with Michael and Raphael.

They were both shocked to see their 'aunt' and had questioned why she was there.

"I know you are both planning the Apocalypse." The Goddess said. The two Archangels almost looked guilty. The Goddess glared at them. "How dare you? How dare you plot to destroy the world that my brother created? That I helped form? I hereby demote you to lesser Archangels!"

Both Archangels felt the loss of power instantly. They dare not speak against the Goddess, they did not want to be punished.

"Now, where is Gabriel?" The Goddess asked.

"No one has seen Gabriel for many many years. I know he is not dead, but no Angel or creature has been able to find him." Michael said. The Goddess raised her eyebrow.

"That is about to change." The Goddess said. She clicked her fingers and Gabriel appeared before them.

"Who brought me here?" Gabriel snapped, anger piercing his voice.

"I did." The Goddess said. Gabriel turned and looked at the Goddess. He grinned.

"Honey! I could have been in the middle of something! Couldn't you have called first?" Gabriel said, his voice turning teasing. The Goddess laughed.

"I am sorry Gabriel. I have some important news for you." The Goddess said, smiling at the archangel.

"And what's that?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

"You've been promoted." The Goddess said. Gabriel's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"WHAT?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"You are now the most powerful Archangel. Michael and Raphael now answer to you." The Goddess said. Gabriel turned to face his older brothers. They both glared at him.

Gabriel turned back to the Goddess. "Why?" He asked softly, all joking ceased.

"Your brothers were attempting to help bring about the Apocalypse. I had to intervene. I've seen the future. It's not pretty. This was the best course of action." The Goddess said.

"Heh," Gabriel chuckled. Gabriel turned to his brothers. "Really? You were going to cause an Apocalypse? What would Daddy say if he saw you breaking his toys?"

Michael glared at Gabriel. "Well, he wouldn't would he? He's been gone for a few thousand years. He either doesn't care or he's dead!" Michael snapped. "It's not like you've been talking to Father recently!"

Gabriel shrugged "Touche." Gabriel replied. He turned to the Goddess. "What else are you planning?"

The Goddess smiled. "Bring the angel Castiel before me." The Goddess said.

Gabriel grinned. "Sure, I'll get my baby bro!" Gabriel said. He clicked his fingers and Castiel appeared before them.

Castiel stared at the Goddess and bowed his head in submission. The Goddess moved forward and lifted Castiel's head, resting her fingers under his chin.

"I have an extremely important missing for you, child." The Goddess said, smiling at Castiel.

"This mission?" Castiel asked. The Goddess rested her fingers on Castiel's temple, transferring all of the future Castiel's memories to the current Castiel.

Castiel opened his eyes. "Do you understand?" The Goddess asked.

"What must I do exactly?" Castiel asked, suddenly sounding a lot older than he was. The Archangels' sensed the change in him immediately.

"Watch over him." The Goddess said. "Protect and guide him. Love him, with your entire being."

Castiel smiled slightly. "I already do." Castiel replied.

"The go, do your duty." The Goddess said. Castiel nodded to the Goddess and then turned to the three archangels.

"By your leave." Castiel said, bowing to them before he was gone with a rustle of feathers.

* * *

**What do you think so far? I hope you're enjoying it! :D Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way.**

* * *

**Total Script Re-Write**

Chapter 4:

Mary was cooking some food in the kitchen when the Goddess appeared beside her. Mary jumped, but relaxed when she realised whom her visitor was.

"You know, if you're gonna continue to pop around, you should have a cover, especially around Dean and Sam. I can say that you are their aunt until they are old enough to know who you really are." Mary said, continuing to make the batter for her apple pie base.

The Goddess pondered this for a moment. "You make a fair point Mary." The Goddess said. "I think I shall go by... Harmony. Yes, I shall be aunty Harmony. What do you think?"

Mary smiled. "A lovely name. Do you want to meet them, properly?" Mary asked.

Harmony smiled. "Maybe Dean. I'd hate to disturb Sam if he is having his afternoon nap." Harmony said. Mary smiled.

"Of course," Mary said. "Dean? Could you come into the kitchen please sweetheart?" Mary called. A few moments later, a small boy with sandy blonde hair stumbled on his little legs into the kitchen. He grinned at Harmony and his mother.

"Yes mummy?" He said, smiling widely.

Mary gestured at Harmony. "This is your aunty Harmony. Say hello Dean." Mary said.

"Hello Harmony." Dean said shyly. Harmony smiled at him. She moved towards Dean and picked him up.

"Aren't you a handsome lad?" Harmony said. She kissed him softly on the forehead. "I bet you're gonna grow up big and strong, huh?"

Dean chuckled at Harmony. "Yeah," He said, smiling at her.

"How old are you sweetie?" Harmony asked. Dean held up four fingers.

"Four," He said proudly.

"Four?" Harmony gasped, smiling at Dean. "You're already such a big boy!"

Dean let out a chuckle of delight and a small squeal as Harmony began to tickle him gently. After a few moments, Dean reached up and kissed Harmony on the cheek when she was about to put him back down on the ground. Harmony laughed softly.

"You can go back and play now honey." Mary said, smiling at the Goddess and her son.

Dean nodded and rushed back out of the room. Harmony turned to Mary. "What a sweet child he is." Harmony remarked.

Mary smiled. "That reminds me, where is the angel Castiel? I would have thought he might've wanted to introduce himself." Mary said.

Harmony smiled. "Well, I have told him to keep out of your way, but he can talk to and interact with you if you want." Harmony said. "He's playing with Dean right now."

Mary nodded. She looked through the open kitchen door and into the lounge room where Dean was playing. A small block moved on its own and Dean chuckled. Mary looked back to Harmony. "Why did you choose Castiel? I hope you don't mind me asking, it's just I want to know a little bit about the person who is spending so much time with my child." Mary said.

Harmony rested a hand on Mary's shoulder. "You haven't caused offence. I understand your worries as a mother. In the aborted future, the one that existed before I came back in time and fixed everything, Castiel was a big part of Dean's life. His best friend, his confidant, his…" Harmony broke off, blushed bright red.

Mary frowned, what would cause a Goddess to blush? "His what?" Mary asked, confused.

Harmony cleared her throat. "Well, it's neither here nor there. They were close, so I thought having the Castiel from this present would work with Dean better than any other angel." Harmony replied. Mary raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment any further.

* * *

Harmony travelled around America until she found the angel she was looking for. Metatron. She knocked on his door and entered after there was no response.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Metatron said, holding his Angel Blade at Harmony's back.

"Remove your blade from my back or you won't live to regret it." Harmony said. Metatron raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Harmony turned to face the angel.

"So, who are you?" Metatron asked.

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Do you not sense it, or have you been on your own for so long that you have forgotten your powers?" Harmony mocked. Metatron closed his eyes for a second before they flew open. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I am sorry Goddess, I did not realise it was you! Please, mercy." Metatron begged.

Harmony sneered at Metatron. "Get back to your feet, Scribe." Harmony said. Metatron scrambled to obey. "You have much hate in your heart, specifically at your archangel brothers for kicking you out of Heaven."

Metatron blinked. "Well, I am a little upset-" Metatron began. Harmony raised a hand to silence him.

"I know what you plan Metatron. Using the Grace of a trusting and innocent Angel to make the others fall. Using the power of the Angel tablet." Harmony said. "I cannot allow you to do such things."

Metatron's eyes widened. "Please, I never even dreamt of such things. Please don't hurt me!" Metatron cried. Harmony smiled pleasantly and Metatron relaxed a fraction.

"I'm going to do more than hurt you, Scribe." Harmony said. "You killed or you are going to kill someone very dear to me, and you must pay. Your cold and twisted heart should not be in such a position to cause anyone but yourself pain."

Suddenly, Metatron's Angel Blade was in Harmony's hands. She thrust it up and into when Metatron's heart would have been. He cried out in pain as he collapsed, dead.

Harmony clicked her fingers and all of Metatron's belongings were packed up and had 'for charity' written on them. "The only donation you will ever make to humanity." Harmony said, and with that, she clicked her fingers and she was gone.

* * *

Harmony wanted to drop back at the Winchester household, just to check on everyone. She landed in Sam's nursery. She looked over Sam and smiled at him. He truly was a beautiful baby. He began to squirm in his sleep when suddenly, he began to cry. Harmony's eyes widened and she rushed to him, picking him up out of his crib and holding him in her arms.

Harmony shushed his softly, bouncing slightly to make him stop crying. She began to sing a song to him softly in Enochian. His cries turned to soft gurgles and Harmony giggled lightly, smiling down on Sam's little face.

All of a sudden, Mary rushed into the room. Mary released a relieved sigh when she saw it was the Goddess with Sam. Harmony looked up and met Mary's eyes.

"I was just coming by to check on everything when Sam began to cry." Harmony explained.

Mary smiled. "It's fine. You do that rather well." Mary complimented, gesturing to the way the Goddess was caring for Sam. "Do you have children of your own?"

Harmony smiled sadly. "Not biologically. I never really got the chance or met the right man, or woman for that matter." Harmony said. "But I have always wanted my own. I guess I will just have to settle for taking care of my brother's creations. I don't mind being the cool aunt."

Mary grinned. "I would have loved to be an aunt. Hasn't happened for me." Mary said.

Harmony sighed. "You go back to sleep Mary. You need it more than me. I shall sit with him and change him if he needs it. I could use the experience." Harmony said.

Mary smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for being so kind." Mary said.

Harmony laughed. "Anything for the Winchesters' and the Campbells'." Harmony replied.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you're enjoying it. Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is sort of part of the Eliza Winchester series, but not really. Eh, it's hard to explain really. I just hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with the 200th episode, if that's what you gathered from the title. This is mostly rewriting history, the Winchester way.**

* * *

**Total Script Re-Write**

Chapter 5:

It had been some time since Harmony visited the Winchester household. Sam was four and Dean was eight. Mary was pregnant again, almost ready to pop. Mary was relaxing when Harmony arrived.

"No no, please, don't get up! You're in your third trimester and you need your rest!" Harmony exclaimed. Mary sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Mary said tiredly. "I don't know if I would have been able to get up even if I wanted to."

Harmony chuckled softly. "Where are Sam and Dean?" Harmony asked.

"Dean is at school and Sam is asleep." Mary replied. Harmony sighed.

"They grow so fast don't they?" Harmony said. "Soon, little Sam will be going to school as well."

Mary smiled. John walked into the room and smiled when he saw the Goddess.

"Hello Harmony! It's been quite a while since your last visit. How are you?" He asked, sitting down in one of the arm chair opposite Harmony.

Suddenly, Mary's face screwed up in pain. "Ah!" She cried.

John's eyes widened. "What is it Mary?" John asked, moving to his wife's side.

"Contractions!" Mary cried, her face going bright red, her water breaking. "I'm not due for two weeks!"

In a rush, the four of them, including sleeping Sam, rushed out of the house and into John's 1967 Chevy Impala and drove to the hospital. Harmony sat in the backseat of the car with Mary, holding her hand.

"Just keep breathing Mary. In and out." Harmony said, breathing with Mary, trying to calm her. "Everything will be alright." Mary slowly calmed, knowing that she would be protected by the Goddess.

Harmony hoped her words were true. If, God forbid, Mary did die, Harmony wouldn't be able to save her. Her power lied in Balance. If it was fate for Mary to die, then she would die. Harmony didn't share this with Mary, the stress would not help.

When they reached the hospital, John and Harmony were shooed out of the room, but were allowed to look through a large glass window. Sam had been taken to the hospital's day-care centre.

"She's awfully pale." Harmony muttered under her breath. John could see what was happening. Mary was dying. John stalked away from Harmony, away from the room.

Harmony didn't follow him, keeping her focus on Mary, sending her all the positive energy she could in the direction of the delivery room.

There were shouts inside the room. Things like "Come on Mrs Winchester, stay with us!" or "We're gonna loose the baby if we don't do an emergency C-section!"

But it was too later, for both Mary and the baby. Harmony felt tears streaming down her face. Before she could try to do anything, air seemed to rush back into Mary's lungs and the baby began to cry. Harmony's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. Harmony turned and saw John walking up to her. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Tell Mary that I love her very much. I always will." John said. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"John?" Harmony cried, dropping to her knees. She called for help, but no matter how many times the doctors tried to revive him, John didn't come back. He was gone. A young woman walked over to Harmony.

"It's a shame, isn't it? That a man with such potential would give up his soul for his wife and newborn baby?" The woman said. The Goddess met the young woman's eyes. The woman's eyes flashed red.

"Crossroads Demon!" Harmony hissed. The demon grinned.

"Ah ah, my lady! You smite me and the baby dies!" The demon said. The Goddess's eyes flashed.

"I'll take that risk!" The Goddess snapped. She put her hand on the demon's forehead and killed it.

Suddenly, in the other room, the baby's cries suddenly stopped. The Goddess could save the baby, but she would have to imbue the baby with some of her own powers so she wouldn't conflict with the laws of Balance.

Harmony rushed to the baby and put her hands on the baby's temple and above the baby's heart. The Goddess murmured words in a language older than Enochian. After a few moments, the baby's heart began to beat with new life. A birth mark shaped like a four leaf clover appeared on the baby's chest, over its heart.

Mary stirred on the bed beside Harmony. Harmony smiled at Mary. She handed the baby to its mother.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

Harmony smiled. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Harmony said.

Mary laughed softly. "A baby girl?" Mary grinned. A nurse walked in.

"What are you going to name her? For the birth certificate." The nurse said.

Mary paused. "Eliza. Eliza Kathryn Winchester." Mary replied.

The nurse smiled. "What a beautiful name." The nurse said. She wrote the name down on the certificate and left the room. Mary looked at Harmony.

"Where is John?" She asked tiredly.

Harmony swallowed. "Look, you need to understand something," Harmony began. "John loved you very much. You see, you were very close to dying. In fact, you were dead. Without telling me what he was doing, John went and sold his soul to save you and the baby. There was nothing I could do."

"What?" Mary said in a broken voice. "Why, why couldn't you stop him?"

Harmony sighed. "I may be a Goddess, but I am still restricted by the laws of Balance." Harmony replied. "I couldn't save you both. Somehow John knew that. After I smited the Crossroads Demon, Eliza began to die, so I had to imbue her with some of my powers for her to live."

"What?" Mary said again, clearly not comprehending what was happening. Harmony took Eliza out of Mary's arms.

"You need sleep," Harmony said. "When you wake up, you will be ready to hear what I have to say." Harmony rested her fingers on Mary's head and put the woman to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? John Winchester is dead! Could the Apocalypse still happen? Please continue reading and review! :D**


End file.
